


Cutlass

by infernalpoppy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Magic, Pirates, Slow Burn, but not like rapey kidnapping, lesbian swashbucklers, this is Trope Central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalpoppy/pseuds/infernalpoppy
Summary: "You can't do this!" I scream, and kick at my captors."Shut it, you. Yeh belong to the Captain, so to the Captain yeh go.""I belong to no man!" A horrific tearing sound pierces the cold night air as the sleeve of my dress rips and falls away.The two men look at one another for a long moment then roar with laughter."Aye, lass, you're in luck then!"Hoisting me onto the dock, the men shove me forcefully up the gangplank of a massive black ship.There's no turning back now.





	1. The Goblet

Part One: The Goblet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood stains the floor of the opulent cabin, my palms bruised and aching from the force of being flung to the ground only moments prior. With a heavy grunt, I gingerly peel myself from the wooden floor and glance toward the dark shadow at the end of the room. My dress has been ripped; ribbons of fabric falling around me like damp seaweed. Searing rage crackles and snaps in my chest as I grab a heavy iron goblet from a nearby bench, intent on bashing in my captor's skull. 

"Put it down," he commands, eyes never leaving the massive window, beyond which a dark and violent sea twists like a great octopus. My reserve falters...how could he know? His back remains toward me, hiding his face. My grip tightens on the goblet again as I steel myself for physical blows.

"I said: Put. It. Down," he growled. This time his voice rang through the cabin like a bell. It was much different than I thought it'd be. Perhaps that's why he had me dragged here; no doubt it's difficult getting a crew to obey your orders or a lass to warm your bed with a voice that feminine. I raise the goblet over my head.

"No," I hiss. The man calmly turns from the window, boots thudding resolutely as he makes his way toward me. "Y-you can't treat people like this! Tear them from their homes and lock them up in some god-forsaken ship like animals! Your brutes tore my dress to shreds, and for what?!" I shriek, panic setting in. The words spill from my mouth like hot bile now, digging me into an ever deeper hole. "You know, not all of us go around pillaging and plundering for our possessions! Some of us have to WORK!" 

Just as I'm about to loose the goblet at the face of my target, he steps into the light and my grip abruptly loosens. The goblet smashes into the dark floor with a deafening crack, bouncing and hitting me squarely on the foot. I hardly feel it.

"You're not a man.." I whisper, shock pulses through my body like poison. The Captain (The Woman?) leans back and folds her arms over her chest.  
"Do you wish I were?"  
No, I think, not ever.  
The words never find their way out into the air. Though judging by the sly smirk spreading across her lips, she understood me anyway.


	2. Parley

Chapter Two: Parley

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you?"  
"You know who I am, love. Just as I know who you are."  
I scoff, "If I knew who you were, I wouldn't be asking would I?"  
The woman smiles, showing sharp white teeth.

Since when do pirates have white teeth?

"Listen, we're two civilized women. Clearly this is a mistake. I don't know if you're the Captain's wife or a stow-away and I don't care. I'm not meant to be here. I demand to be released and returned to my home at onc-" The words die on my lips. A gentle rocking sways me on my feet, the sounds of tinkling glass sound through the cabin as fine plates clink together. We're moving.

"You were saying?" she quips. My heart drops to my stomach and churns painfully with my dinner, begging to come up.  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
"Captain Ezra Garrick, at your service, miss," she smirks again, slinking toward me the way a predator stalks its prey.  
"And what, pray tell, do you WANT from me?" She stops smiling now, an unreadable look crossing over her face.

"I know what you are," she murmurs. Her hands comes down to grip the back of my neck, forcing me to look into her eyes. Blue, like the sea, but darker almost. Empty.  
"I have no idea what you're referring to, 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯, but you had better remove your hands from my person before I do it for you." Captain Garrick barks out a harsh laugh, her breath tickling my face.  
"You've got quite the tongue on you. I like that in a woman." My cheeks tinge pink, watchful eyes catching it in the candlelight. Her hand disappears from my neck then and lands at the small of my back, steering me toward a plush armchair.  
"Sit." I obey reluctantly.  
"Do you know why you're here? You really can't imagine a SINGLE reason why I might bring you aboard my ship?"

"Oh certainly," I spit venomously, "there's the slave trade of course, maybe you're tired of searching high and low for the 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 scullery maid..or perhaps you need a willing whore for your bed. Something tells me you're not the type to enjoy the company of men. And if that's the case, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you'd better look elsewhere. You'll not have that with me. I'm no whore."  
"Mmm. Well, you've certainly got me all figured out haven't you, Selene?" My back stiffens roughly at her use of my name.  
"Oh," she says gleefully, "You thought I was trying to scare you when I said I knew all about you." I nod warily, eyeing the exit.  
"Well then you must know now that I was serious when I said I know what you are, Selene Lorelai Arquette."  
Frustration boils in the pit of my stomach.  
"What are you 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 about? You 'know what I am'! You're deranged!"

This time it's Ezra who is taken aback. She steps backward, leaning on her heavy oak desk, throwing off her hat to run her hands through her hair. It's cropped short, probably above the shoulders, and placed in a small sandy blonde bun at the nape of her neck.  
"They never told you.." she whispers in disbelief. I can't stand it anymore. My open palm meets her cheek with a sickening crack.  
"LET ME GO!" I bellow, "YOU'RE MAD, LET ME GO. YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL WHILE YOU SPOUT YOUR NONSENSE LIKE A BLITHERING IDIOT!" My arms swing relentlessly, hitting anything and everything in my path. Platters and goblets crash to the floor, "GET ON WITH IT. TELL ME WHATEVER IT IS YOU THINK I AM AND LET ME GO"

I reach forward, prepared to land another blow to her face, when her hand darts out and grasps my wrist in a punishing grip. She yanks me forward, grabbing my other hand in the process, until we stand nose to nose.

"Why tell you, when I can do one better," she growls. My hands are freed for a brief moment before her slender fingers wrap around my forearm, dragging me roughly to the cabin door.

Rain splatters against my face, harsh winds whipping what's left of my tattered dress, as she marches me across the deck. Crewmen stop to stare at the show, some egging their Captain on. We come to an abrupt halt, and she uses her grip on my arm to turn me toward the raging sea. Violent waves break over the side of the ship, drenching the deck. Lightning cracks in the far distance, striking the water savagely. I try to pull back, desperate to get away from the angry water.

"What are you doing?!"  
"I'm showing you what you are." She pulls me forward, to a plank jutting from the side of the ship. I'm struggling fiercely now, digging my heels into the wet deck, clawing at the hand on my arm.  
"Please, I'm sorry I struck you! I won't do it again, I'll behave. Gods as my witness!" She continues to drag me forward, deaf to my cries. My feet reach the plank and I dare not move, should I slip and fall in.  
"Please," I beg, "I can't swim!"  
"You're a siren. You can swim."

I stare in utter disbelief. She really 𝘪𝘴 mad and I'm going to die. Drowned, and dragged to pits of Davy Jones' locker.  
"What if you're wrong?" I ask, a last ditch effort to convince her to reconsider. To find reason.  
She shrugs.

“Then you'll drown," she says, and pushes me overboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is it too dark? Too wordy? Let me know in the comments! I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow, maybe two if I really get going. I hope you guys liked it!  
-Poppy


	3. The Siren

Chapter Three: The Siren  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I always thought drowning would be a painless way to go, peaceful even. I imagined it'd be like slipping away into a deep sleep. Quiet. Gentle. I never thought it would be like this.

Frigid, salty water floods my lungs, every breath white hot agony. My body cracks against the boat like a whip, barnacles slashing through the entire right side of my body. I can't move my legs. I can't FEEL my legs. Another wave drags me below the surface, this time deeper than before. 

Even torn, my dress is heavy and cumbersome as it pulls me into the gaping darkness. My vision is blurred now, I can feel my heart slow. Just as I close my eyes, willing the fates to take me quickly, a sharp, searing pain shoots up my legs. I writhe in agony. Something's got me, it must have. A shark no doubt, with this much of my blood staining the water. Dazed, I look down. There's a shimmer below, like a thousand pearls reaching for the light. My vision tunnels and the black water swallows me whole.

***Ezra's POV***

"Ready the net!" I scream as I peer into the water. Only her long, dark hair is visible now as she bobs beneath the waves. There's blood. Anxiety grips my chest like a vice. She'd better change quick, or there will be nothing left to save. Minutes pass like hours. Nothing is happening. Could I have been wrong?

"There!! By the keel!!" 

I rush to the back of the ship, eyes searching the dark waves, when a faint blue light appears deep below the surface. My heart races. She's done it. 

"Pull her up goddammit!! What are you waiting for?! Get her out of the water before she's ripped to shreds!" Men scramble over each other, barking commands and tugging lines as the net slowly appears over the edge of the boat. 

"Pull her in!!"   
"You! Steady the line, we don' want 'er fallin' back in!"   
"Gods, look at that! She's bleedin' like a cut hog." 

The deck descends into chaos as every available hand pulls the net from the air and over the side of the ship. She lands, unmoving, with a thud on the deck. Blood pools beneath her. I see now that it wasn't sharks that got her, but razor sharp barnacles.

"Take her to my cabin. And tell the cook to prepare supper, she'll need her strength if she's to recover." My first mate, Alistair, cradles Selene's small frame to his chest and rushes her to my quarters, the door swinging shut behind him. 

My crew looks at me, exhausted and soaked. The empty net lay in the middle of the deck, filled with seaweed and fish. 

"Clean this up," I say, "then warm your bellies with as many barrels of ale as you can stomach. Order anything you'd like from Cook tonight. You've earned it." Raucous cheers erupt across the deck. Men slap me on the back and yell their thanks. I walk toward my chambers, pushing open the doors, anxious to see what lies beyond. 

***Selene's POV***

My eyes drift open, and blistering pain shoots up my entire body. Sunlight drifts through the far window, catching dust particles as they dance through the air. The storm outside has weathered, leaving clear blue skies and calm seas. Twisting my neck to take in my surroundings, I realize I'm back in the Captain's quarters, lying on a plush bed. 

"You're awake." 

Captain Garrick sits with her heavy boots propped atop her desk, a dagger twisting in her hands. Nausea swells in my stomach at the sight of her. Rather than fight in my weakened state, I choose the easiest path available: I simply ignore her. Turning my head toward the wall, I feign sleep again. She snorts at this, and a dreadful scraping sound fills the air as she pushes away from her perch. 

"I didn't think you'd survive the night," she says casually, "but you're quite the fighter. Not that I didn't know that already." I squeeze my eyes shut tighter.

"I had to clean you up, you know. You took a nasty beating against my ship; had to remove your dress to reach all the wounds. Though there wasn't much of it left anyway." 

I bolt up, my body crying out in protest. She's standing at the edge of the bed now, smirking like the goddamn bastard she is. 

"Don't you lay a hand on me! Don't you ever even think of touching me again, you fucking gash. Not after what you did!" I lift myself from the bed and take a shaky step toward her. She'd better clear off if she doesn't want that dagger rammed up her-

"I'd never touch a lady who didn't ask me to first," she says darkly, "and I don't care for the insinuation that I would." Laughter bursts from my chest in a high staccato. 

"The insinuation! You THREW ME OFF YOUR SHIP! KNOWING I'D DROWN. KNOWING THE WAVES WOULD TEAR ME APART. AND YET YOU CAST ME OFF THAT PLANK ANYWAY." I'm advancing quickly now, fists clenched. Just as I find myself close enough to throw my arm back, my body jerks backward. A sharp pain encircles my left ankle and I look behind me to see my leg has been chained to the bedpost. 

"Sorry, love. Couldn't risk a repeat of last night. My cheeks still smarts, by the way. You pack quite the wallop." She kicks a chair over to the middle of the room and plants herself there, body and legs splaying wildly over the armrests. 

"So," she says, pointing at me with her dagger, "tell my about yourself." I heave a great sigh, blowing the dark hair out of my face. Giving the chains a last experimental tug and after realizing they still won't budge, I settle back onto the bed and face the Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! It was so hard writing this chapter. The ocean scares the absolute living daylights out of me so having to describe drowning in it was a HARD no for me. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	4. Predator and Prey

Chapter Four: Predator and Prey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Ezra's POV***

Minutes tick by in silence as Selene stares obstinately at the wall behind my head. Seeing as she doesn't seem up to a chat, I take this time to fully take her in. Dark hair, almost black, falls in waves around her soft face. She has big eyes, I think. Massive actually...the green orbs seem too big for her delicate features. It's almost unnerving. She has a straight nose, Greek possibly, with a light smattering of freckles just across the bridge. My eyes drop to her lips as she worries them between her teeth, turning them an attractive shade of pink. They're full, the top lip defined by a gorgeous cupid's bow. 

She's stunning, if a bit odd around the eyes..how had I not noticed before?

"Are you quite finished?" A sharp voice pulls me out of my thoughts.  
"Do you want me to be?" I can't help but wind her up. A small part of me knows this is cruel, these suggestive quips, but the blush on her cheeks makes it worth it. 

"I'm hungry," she says, eyes still not meeting mine. "I'm not saying a thing until you feed me. Flailing around in the ocean takes a lot out of person, you know." I laugh at this, untangling my limbs from my chair to stand. 

"As you wish." 

*********

"Cook! Our guest is hungry, make her something to eat. Have the cabin boy, what's his name again..? Henrik! Have Henrik deliver it to my chambers. Make sure he knows not to bother the girl."

I leave the cookery, heading below deck toward the store room to find an intact garment for Selene. I can't have my men eyeing her like a piece of meat while she traipses about the ship in only her underthings. It's hard enough for me to see it.

The thought hits my stomach hard, traveling to my groin like a lick of fire. With a deep breath, I push the images forming in my mind deep below the surface. Now isn't the time, not when I have so much to do. I can deal with it later, when I'm alone. 

I find a dusty blue gown shoved in the bottom of a crate. Must've come from our raid on that merchant ship months ago. It's old (and smells it) but fairly clean and it's better than nothing. Slinging the gown over one shoulder, I trod up the stairs to the main deck. 

The crew are going about their day as usual: drinking, laughing, gambling and occasionally doing those things which make a ship sail. A fair few are passed out cold on the side of the deck, clearly ill from their late night of drinking. One man is cuddling with filthy end of a mop, his friends cackling with delight as he calls it "Annabel" in his sleep. I move past them toward my cabin.

As my chamber doors open, I'm greeted with the sight of Selene stretching her chains as far as possible, her small muscles straining as she tries to pry them from the wall. 

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask blithely. She scrambles to her feet and glares at me.  
"Oh yes, I love spending my mornings confined to a bed by chains. My only company the very person I despise most." I place my hand over my heart in mock hurt.  
"I'm honored to hold such high esteem in your heart after only a few nights together." 

Just then, a knock sounds at the door. Henrik emerges with two massive trays of food, sets them on my desk and leaves without a sound. Selene sits up straighter now, eyeing the platters with a hungry gaze. 

"You can't reach the food from there. Not with those chains. Can I trust that you'll cause no trouble if I release you?" She nods fervently.  
"Say it," I command.  
She rolls her eyes but parrots, "I'll cause you no trouble. Please release me, this thing is hurting my leg." 

The iron chains clank to the floor as I release her. She sighs in relief and darts over to the platters, ignoring me completely. 

"Did you really not know?" I ask.  
"No," she shakes her head, talking around a mouthful of bread, "I was never allowed near the water."  
"And why is that?"  
"My mother's sister drowned in a well when they were kids. She saw the whole thing; has been terrified of it ever since." 

She pushes past the meat Cook made and reaches for a boiled potato.  
"You don't eat the meat," I observe.  
She shakes her head, "Can't bring myself to do it. I saw a pig slaughtered once when I was just a girl...there was so much blood. I can't bear the sight of it now." I laugh and she stops chewing to look at me, eyes questioning.  
"You've no business on a pirate ship then."  
"No, I don't. But my being here is hardly my fault now, is it? That's on you." My hands raise in surrender. 

"It's nothing personal, sweetheart. I don't make a habit of kidnapping beautiful women. Usually, they come to me willingly." I smirk as her cheeks color again.  
"What's the name of this awful ship anyway? And why have you dragged me here? I think I've done enough talking. It's your turn."  
"She's called The Phantom of the Sea-"  
"That's quite the mouthful," she interjects. Now, it's my turn to scowl.  
"As I was saying," I look at her pointedly, "she's The Phantom of the Sea, and you're gracing her decks because I can make use of your...talents."

"Not bloody likely," she snaps, pushing away the food. "I wouldn't lift a finger to help you if you had a knife to my throat. If you needed my help, you should have thought of that before casting me into the ocean to drown." 

I lean back against my chair and cross my arms, taking in her small stature and angry gaze. She stares back, jaw set in defiance. 

"I think you'll find I can be very persuasive," I threaten lightly. Her resolve doesn't waver. 

A smile creeps onto my face. We're going to have an excellent time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter turned out alright. Sorry it's so late. I'm trying to update every day but it's been hectic here. Thank you to everyone who stuck around to read and left kudos! It really inspires me to keep going! Also, sorry it's taken so long to get a description of selene. A more in-depth description of ezra will follow soon. I'm trying to work it into the story in a way that isn't super obvious.


	5. Dangerous Waters

Chapter Five: Dangerous Waters

***Selene's POV***

The ship sways softly as we glare at each other; a loud crow from a seagull overhead the only noise that breaks the silence. Captain Garrick's (or maybe it's Ezra now?) gaze doesn't waver. Clearly, she's just as stubborn as I am.

I realize now how much bigger she is than me. Should she stand, she'd undoubtedly be several head above me. At the moment though, her lithe body is draped haphazardly across her chair again- legs stretched out in front her, dirty boots crossed at the ankle on the floor. Her lower half is nearly off the chair entirely, with only her upper body being firmly in place, one arm swung over the back of the chair, the other fiddling with a dagger in her lap. 

Her hat is off now, on the floor somewhere, and wisps of tawny hair escape her bun, hanging in her eyes as she stares at me. My eyes run across the stern line of her body, taking in her angular jaw and sharp nose. She's certainly a force to be reckoned with, but then, so am I.

"Your name isn't Ezra," I announce, breaking the silence. She quirks a brow. "Mother's don't give their daughters that name. You've taken it for yourself."

She huffs out a lough, "You're a clever one, aren't you? Got me all figured out, and tucked away in your pretty little pocket."

"Tell me your name."

"Why does it matter what name I was given? You'll not call me by it. I can promise you that." I glare at her, trying to put as much hatred in my gaze as I possibly can. 

"I like to know the names of my enemies. That way when I curse them to the gods, I can do it properly." My arms fold across my chest in a display of defiance, and she stares at me, silent, for an uncomfortably long time. 

A booming laugh bubbles up from her chest, and she bends forward slapping her thigh. Her arms find a resting place on her knees as she looks at me, head in hands, and smiles. 

"I like you. It's been a long time since I've had someone speak to me like that...didn't realize how much I missed it. My mother named me Esther, after her mother, and her mother's mother before. I chose Ezra for myself. No one fears the Dread Pirate Esther." 

I open my mouth to proclaim that I'm not scared of the Dread Pirate Ezra either, but the chamber door swings open with a bang and two crewmen enter frantically. 

"The Red Death has been spotted. To the west. They fly the red flag, Captain." Ezra nods her head solemnly, walking over the men and whispering something in their ears. They hastily retreat from the room, calling orders to the crew that I don't understand. 

"What's The Red Death? And whats a red flag got to do with anything?" Ezra doesn't respond. She marches toward me, grabbing me firmly by the arms and hauling me out of my chair. I want to protest at the rough treatment but her hand clasps itself over my mouth, silencing me. 

"They're pirates. Obviously. And dangerous ones at that," her words come out in a rush as she drags me over to the bed. She grabs the edge of the sturdy frame and pulls it away from the wall effortlessly, revealing a small trapdoor beneath. "The reg flag is a signal. It means they'll take no prisoners, offer no parley, leave no one left alive." The door snaps open from the force she puts behind it. 

"Stay. Here. Do you understand me? Do not defy me. You think my ship is bad, you leave this spot and you'll find out just how bad things can get for you. They are not like us. They will take you and do unspeakable things, and there will be no one left to save you. You stay here, hide inside that barrel, and you DON'T come out until you hear my voice telling you so. Tell me you understand!" 

I nod my head silently, heart pounding in my chest. A commotion sounds outside the door. She presses something sharp into my hand, and I look down confused. It's the dagger, from before, the one she was twirling between her fingers. 

"Should anyone get in, you use this. Don't aim for the heart, there's too much bone near it. Go for the gut, the legs, groin...anywhere you can. Now go. Quickly!"

I rush into the dank room below and scramble into the barrel she indicated. My eyes find hers just a moment before the heavy door is heaved closed, and I am plunged into darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It feels like it's been hours since the trap door closed. The sound of the bed frame scraping back into place had nearly caused my heart to stop. Her footsteps echoed loudly across the floor above, the door slamming and locking behind her. Then all went silent. 

Later, the screaming began. It echoed through the ship, ricocheting across walls and floors. At first, I thought I could distinguish the sound of our side versus theirs, sometimes even believing it was Ezra's voice ringing through the darkness. But eventually all the voices melded into one and I gave up listening. 

Now I sit in my little barrel, and wait anxiously for her to return. Unwanted thoughts buzz through my head, questioning my next move should she never return. I push them away, refusing to believe that she would be stupid enough to get herself killed and leave me alone here. No, she'll come back for me. She has to...

My head cocks to the side suddenly, ears alert. Someone's entered the Captain's chambers. My heart lifts, and I prepare to lift the heavy barrel lid when a small voice in my head urges me to stay quiet and hidden. 

Male voices echo through the room.

"Take everything. Not like that bitch'll be needin' it now." They snigger loudly, and the metallic sound of coins and goblets being thrown into bags drifts through the floorboards. My heart stops. This can't be happening. They must mean someone else. She's the CAPTAIN of this ship, the strongest swordsmen they have. Ezra can't be dead. Panic settles deep in my chest and I jerk the knife forward, ready to fight should they find me, but cut my thigh in my haste. 

My small gasp is enough to alert them of my presence. 

"Oi!! Who's there? Show yerself!!" They storm through the room above, tearing bookshelves away from walls, knocking over chairs, flipping tables- every step bringing them closer to my hiding spot. 

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing in MY cabin?" Ezra's strong voice rings through the room. I nearly sob at the sound of it, relief flooding my body so quickly it hurts. 

"You! You were dead!!" 

"'Fraid not. I'm very much alive, as you may have noticed. You're a terrible shot, by the way." 

A load roar reverberates through the floor. Feet pound the ceiling above me, raining dirt and dust over the room. She's fighting the both of them, I realize with dread. Alone. I fling my eyes shut, and pray desperately to every god I know to save her. The struggle seems to go on forever, and I worry dazedly that it'll never end.

Suddenly, all commotion ceases. Footsteps ring across the floor, a loud scraping sound jolting me out of my fog as I realize the bed is being moved. Please, please let it be her. I clutch the knife harder as the trapdoor flings open and feet stumble down the stairs.

"You can come out now," she says weakly. I launch myself from the barrel so quickly it tips over. Scrambling out, I fling myself into her chest. I don't realize there are tears running down my face until they stain her shirt. 

"Alright.." she mumbles, hands landing over my lower back, "Come on now. Stop crying, it's over. Up we go." She heaves me up the stairs and drops onto the bed with a heavy sigh. I rush over and sit next to her, terrified she'll leave me alone again.   
It's then that I notice the vast amounts of blood staining her loose tunic. 

"You're injured! Have you been stabbed?! Y-you told that man he was a bad shot. They shot at you!!" 

"That does tend to happen during a fight," she answers lazily. 

I ignore her, grasping at the hem of her shirt as I try to get a better look at the wounds beneath. Her hand grips my wrist, and pulls it away gently. 

"It's not my blood, sweetheart. Though it's endearing to see you all worked up over it, considering how much you claim to hate me." She leans forward, face so close to mine our noses touch and whispers, "But if you'd like to play healer, I'd be happy to remove my tunic." A hand slides up my thigh and I gasp. Pain. Her hand is digging into my wound, unaware of the damage it's causing. 

Crying out, I push her away roughly and lean over my leg, cradling it. 

"Wha--" She looks down, seeing the blood covering my blue gown. "What happened?!"   
She wrenches me away from my legs, fumbling with my skirts in an attempt to get a better look. Embarrassment floods my body hot and fast. No way am I telling the woman who just fought off two men on her own that I cut my leg by accident in the safety of a barrel.

"Get away!! It's fine!!" I attempt to push her prying hands away, but she's much stronger than me and much more determined. 

"Stop squirming and let me help you, woman!" Her hand finally finds purchase in the hem of my skirt and she yanks it up, revealing a my white stockings, and then higher up a deep gash in the middle of my thigh. 

"What happened?" 

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that it happened! And you can put my skirts down now that you've had a good look!" My hands move to cover myself again, but she stops me. 

"You cut yourself. I never should have given you that knife." She shakes her head and stands, heading over to the basin on the far wall. I watch as she dips a bowl into the filled basin and collects clean(ish) rags from a trunk nearby. 

She carefully places the bowl on the ground near my feet and I lean forward to grab a rag, intending to clean my wound myself. I suppose she senses my plan, because she grabs my hips and yanks my lower half closer to the edge of the bed so my legs hang off the side. My arms jerk out from under me and my back smacks into the bed with a thud.

"Don't move," she commands and lowers herself to dunk a rag in the water. I hold my breath as she carefully cleans the area. Her hands are calloused and warm, I notice with embarrassment. She gently raises my leg over her shoulder, fingers skimming across my thigh as she binds the wound with extra rags. Heat collects low in my belly as her fingers give one last brush against the inside of my leg and disappear.

"Tomorrow you'll learn how to properly wield a dagger WITHOUT injuring yourself," she states and stands. She dumps the bowl into the basin, puts on her hat, and leaves me alone in the cabin without a second glance. 

In the distance, the crew cries jubilantly as she emerges onto the deck, but all I hear is the pounding of my heart in my ears. The voice in the back of my head warns me that I'm sailing into dangerous waters now, and I huff aloud as I shove the thought away. It's fine. She was just helping me because I'm her ward. She needs me for a purpose so I have to be in good condition. There's nothing else to it, it's all business.  
...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! So sorry for taking so long to update. I had a really hard time with this chapter and I'm not sure I'm very happy with it, but let me know what you guys think!
> 
> -Poppy


	6. Buckles and Lace

Chapter Six: Buckles and Lace

***Ezra's POV***

My legs carry me across the deck in long frantic strides, desperate to get me away from what (who) lies beyond my cabin doors. Heart pounding in my chest, my mind drifts back to the memory of my hand on her thigh, pulling her skirts upward to reveal sun-kissed freckled skin. She must be at least part Greek, I decide, with skin of that color and that beautiful nose. She was so soft under my hand, and unbearably warm. Boiling, almost. But I suppose that could've come for being locked up in that barrel for hours...

I'm jerked out of my thoughts as I hear yelling behind me. Henrik and a young cabin boy are rushing across the deck, eyes locked on mine.

"Captain! Captain! There were two men in your chambers before you entered! We could...dispose of them for you, Captain. If it pleases you, of course." 

Oh, fuck. The thugs...the now very DEAD thugs who are likely bloodying the floor alone in my cabin with Selene. 

"Take them! And for the gods' sake knock first or our guest will have my head and yours! She's not to be trifled with when she's frightened." 

The boys nod quickly and dart away. I heave a great sigh at the tongue lashing I'm going to get tonight for leaving her alone with them. Though personally, I don't know why it should cause such a fuss- it's not like they're a threat anymore. But leave it to Selene to find any reason to put me in my place.

My feet carry me across the bloody deck and down the stairs to the kitchens where Cook is hissing and tutting over the state of his pantry. 

"Couldn' leave one thing untouched! 'ad to come in here, dicks flapping, bloody swords waving, and destroy all me good potatoes. Now we'll be dinin' on damned turnips for the next fortnight and the men'll never let me 'ear the end of it..." 

Cook shuffles about the room, throwing soiled ingredients through an open porthole, while he grumbles about the state of his potatoes. 

"I see you've had quiet the adventure." I grab a soiled roll and sniff it, scrunching my nose and gingerly setting it back on the counter. 

"We'll dock next port, get you new supplies. Make sure to buy extra greenery, our guest prefers it over the meats. And there's a basket of potatoes in the corner there, no need to break out the turnips. You know the men bloody hate those things. I'll expect supper in my cabin within the hour." 

Cook huffs, a stray biscuit launching across the room narrowly missing my head as he glares at me from afar, cradling his last case of potatoes. I grin at him and tread up the stairs toward the main deck. It's mostly clean now, the blood having been swept over the sides of the ship and the crew is going about business as usual. 

There's no point in delaying any more, there's nothing left for me to do. I've got to go back. My heart jumps to my throat at the thought of being alone with Selene again. She'd better be in one piece when I get back; I'm not sure I can handle another session like the last one without losing my faculties. 

The heavy doors swing open and I prepare myself for angry yelling and eyes wild with anger, but nothing comes. The men are gone from the room and the floor scrubbed clean, at least. Stepping over the threshold, I look slowly over the room until my eyes settle on a small, sleeping figure curled up on the bed. As I get closer I realize she's shaking and muttering violently, eyes squeezed shut. Her dainty hands are squeezed so tight I worry she'll break the skin. 

She's having a nightmare. 

"Wake up...Selene, love, open your eyes. It's just a dream," I whisper. She doesn't budge, her breathing becoming more and more uneven by the second. I lean over her, bracing one arm above her shoulder and gently shake her. 

"Selene...Selene...Wake u-GAH!" I grunt in pain as she suddenly jerks awake and bolts upright, smacking her head roughly against mine. The momentum throws me off balance and I land over top of her with a thundering wallop. 

"What's happening?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She wriggles underneath me, knee connecting painfully with my stomach. All breath leaves my lungs and I gingerly try to peel myself off of her, but realize too late that I won't be getting far.

"Stop it! My buckle is caught in your lacing, stop moving!" She pauses, angry glare never wavering. 

"Tell me why I woke up to you hovering over me like a lunatic!" she demands. 

"Gods, you were having a nightmare! I tried calling your name and it didn't work, so I attempted to rouse you with a nice, gentle shake then YOU decided to meld our foreheads together and I fell!" 

"Oh." She blushes furiously and looks down at my buckle. 

"You can't get it like that," she says timidly, "not while you're supporting yourself with both arms, here just...let me-" she flips our position quickly, landing on top of me. She refuses to meet my eyes as she carefully disentangles my buckle from her lacing. Not that it matters. My vision is completely obscured by her dark hair, and my body doesn't need to see her to respond to our position.

Just then, the cabin door busts open with a bang. 

"I bring the freshest of potato for her Majesty! She must have her supper "WITHIN THE HOUR" so here comes Cookie (with nothing better to do!) to deliver it in person! Yessiree this is top of list! No sweeping of the floors to be done! No soiled potato on this ship, no sir! Only food for Captain, WITHIN THE HOUR, so here I come, very punctual, with potato." 

Oh, for fucks sake. Of COURSE, he'd come in now, and of COURSE that bloody idiot would be putting on an awful French accent just to add insult to injury.

"Oh! Perhaps potato is not needed. I see her Majesty has found something else to eat. Enjoy, little birdies! Save room for potato!" Cook cackles and leaves the room with an undignified flounce. 

The buckle pops free then and Selene untangles her body from mine, face beet red with embarrassment. I hack out an awkward cough.

"Well, then," I stand and stride across the room toward the steaming platter, "I know you have trouble keeping your hands to yourself, dear, but perhaps we should hold off on such shenanigans until supper has passed, hmm? I'm irresistible, I know, but you must try. Later, you can be an naughty as you plea-"

A heavy candlestick sails through the air and I duck hastily. It clatters to the wall, crushing the candle upon impact. I look over at Selene, shocked. 

Why does everyone keep throwing things at my head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhh. I'm still not feeling my writing atm. It feels a little slow and contrived. Hope you enjoy it anyways.


	7. Candlelight

Chapter Seven: Candlelight

***Selene's POV***

I pick at my plate quietly, occasionally glancing at Ezra from the corner of my eye. The warm glow of candlelight illuminates her features, making them appear razor sharp against the shadows of her face. She catches my eyes a fair few times but says nothing, merely gesturing to my plate as if to remind me to eat. 

"Tell me why I'm here," I ask quietly. It was meant to be a command but came out more as whimper. I cringe internally at how small I must sound.

"Because I ordered my men to bring you aboard my ship." 

An exasperated sigh leaves my throat. I don't want to play this game. We've danced around each other for so long, and I've gotten far too distracted with the going-ons of this ship (and its Captain) to remember that I'm meant to be escaping it. 

"Don't be coy. I want an answer. Tell me why you brought me aboard or I swear to you, I'll make your life a living hell."

"No need for threats, sweetheart. I'm a civilized woman, you said so yourself once. You're here because I need you, but I've told you that already."

I urge her to continue with my eyes. She groans and pushes her plate aside, clasping her hands together and leaning across the table. 

"Someone has taken something from me, something very dear, and the only way to reach it is with the help of someone like yourself."

I know better than to ask what it is that's been taken, her eyes burning a warning through my skull to keep my mouth shut. 

"How am I supposed to help? What's the plan, to throw me into the water and have me drown? Are you hoping that my thrashing will force whatever it is to float to the surface?"

"Gods--You know what you are! Are you really so dense that yo-"

"No, I don't," I state angrily. 

"What on Earth are you talking about?! Do you not remember, I don't know, floundering about in the sea with a massive tail? Or did you somehow manage to miss that part?" 

My hands hit the table with surprising force. She eyes me with trepidation, eyebrows raised. 

"I don't know what happened! And I certainly don't know what I saw, I was DROWNING. Or perhaps YOU missed that part!" 

"Well then. Maybe we should take another crack at it, hmm?" Her eyes glitter with aggression, buried just below the surface. I panic at the thought of touching water again, and my vision tunnels. 

It takes me a fair few seconds to register her growl of pain. My hand throbs. In the distance, a chair squeals across the floor and I realize that I've truly fucked up this time. I've hit her, and not just some silly little slap. I hit her, closed fist, with the hand that carries my mother's ring. 

Hands grab at my wrist and I'm yanked forward, my vision slowly becoming clear. Ezra is holding me inches from her face, my hands and forearms pinned to her chest. A great purple bruise has started to swell across her right cheekbone. Regret and shame slither down my spine and twist my stomach into knots.

"Don't ever hit me again." 

"Don't threaten to throw me into the ocean."

She drops my wrists and steps back, bringing her hands up to press her palms to her eyes. Suddenly she kicks her boots off, flinging them to the far end of the room. Her coat is quickly shrugged off and left crumpled on the floor. 

"...What are you doing??"

She ignores me as she unclasps the buttons at her wrists, yanking her shirt from her trousers. Hands tears her hair from its low bun, freeing the short strands to hang around her face. Her fingers make quick work of her buckle, dropping it to the floor alongside her coat. My heart begins to pound in my chest, making it ache. Confusion and something else bubble deep in my stomach, traveling down. 

"What are you doing!" The voice that comes from my throat sounds shrill even to my ears.

"I'm taking the bed tonight," she states as she strides across the room.

"And where do you propose I should sleep!" I don't know why I'm picking a fight, but I'm tired and frustrated in more ways than one and she's here. A waiting target. 

"In my chair. On the floor. Sleep in the bed by me if you like, I really don't give a fuck what you do, so long as you do it QUIETLY." Her voice raises as she jerks the quilts back and flops down onto the mattress, turning away from me. 

"And blow out the candles while you're up." 

I huff, but go about the room blowing the flames out anyway. As the last light goes out, I stand in the middle of the room, watching the moonlight dance across the floor. Minutes tick by in silence before I hear a rough grunt. 

"Stop standing there staring at the wall. You think too loud, it's keeping me up. And take off that ridiculous dress, it's covered in blood, and quite frankly it stinks." 

"Well I'm certainly not sleeping on the floor in my bare slip," I whisper, taken aback.

I can feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she leans out toward the trunk at the end of the bed, opening it and rustling around before throwing something in my direction. It hits me square in the face and I scowl, but lean forward to pick it up off the ground. The collar of a worn, loose shirt rests between fingers. I bring it to my nose and sniff. 

"It's clean, princess," she drawls. 

"Fine...keep your back turned!" 

Quickly and quietly, I rid myself of my gown. At the last minute I decide to keep my slip on and simply wear the shirt over it. I'd rather not wake up in the morning to all my private areas making the cabin's acquaintance. Once the heavy weight drifts over my shoulders, I pile my gown and Ezra's coat together on the floor like a makeshift bed. I'll be damned if I give her the satisfaction of slipping into bed behind her like a scared child.

She twists around in bed suddenly and eyes me as I arrange my skirts into a pillow. A loud scoff breaks my concentration.

"You're impossible," she snaps incredulously, "You're not sleeping there! I wasn't serious, I mean honestly, what kind of woman do you take me for?" 

"I'm perfectly fine here, thanks," I quip, finally satisfied with my pillow. 

"That floor will freeze you during the night. Get up here-" I open my mouth to argue,"-before I come down and get you myself." 

"No. I want to be here." (I don't)

The quilts shift violently, and feet pad across the floor quickly. Strong arms heave me out of my nest and carry me to the bed before dropping me onto the mattress unceremoniously. 

"Go to sleep. Don't get up or I'll know. And trust me, I'm not as pleasant when I'm sleep deprived."

"This is you being pleasant?" 

The quilt is dragged over me and the room descends into silence as Ezra turns away from me. Her body heat slowly drifts over my skin. I refuse to acknowledge her presence, opting instead to stare at the wall, and will her warmth away. A long time passes in the dark before a soft snore sounds behind me. I lay quietly and listen for any sign that it was just my imagination, but a short time later it comes again. Slowly, my fingers inch the quilt from my body. After what feels like an eternity, I'm nearly freed when a steel arm wraps around my waist, pulling me back into bed. 

"I told you I'd know," she whispers half-asleep, her lips brushing against my ear. Heat explodes within my body as she pulls my back flush against her front. 

"It's too hot," I try weakly. A puff of air hits my necks as she laughs. 

"You're covered in goosebumps. Can you think of a reason besides cold that might cause that? I'm sure I could name a few-"

"No, actually now that I think again, I'm terribly cold. Freezing in fact. I was just getting up to get another quilt." 

"Ah. Well, no need then. I've heard that I burn like a furnace at night. Don't worry, love. I keep you nice and hot." 

I gulp involuntarily, and nod my head as she pushes her body even closer to mine. The heat is unbearable. A deep ache spreads between my thighs and I clench my legs together. I could swear I hear a chuckle from behind me, but push it away. 

Closing my eyes, I force my body to relax and beg sleep to take me until finally, mercifully, the world swims and I drift away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have accepted my calling to take every existing trope and make it gay, so here ya go. A bunch of tropey baby gays


	8. Green Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I PROMISE more action is coming in the next one. Action as in, maybe, possiblyyyy, their first kiss :o

Chapter 8: Green Apples

~~~~Ezra's POV~~~~

The quiet clinking of trinkets against wood rouses me from sleep. I blink, wearily eyeing the weak sunlight filtering through the cabin windows. My arms reach out for the warmth that cradled me throughout the night, only to slice through the air and smack the mattress with a sickening slap. She's gone. 

I bolt up out of bed, nearly plummeting face first into the floor in my haste. Panic squeezes my heart in its fist as I jump up and spin towards the door, ready to hunt Selene down if I must. My mind is reeling with thoughts of the punishments she's going to have to endure for this escape attempt, when my eyes meet her small frame, crouched at the end of the room. 

Despite my raucous morning panic, she doesn't seem to have even registered that I'm awake. Her back is to me, head dipped down into a large chest, hands delicately tracing the many journals and prizes that lay within. My personal journals. I watch as she furtively glances to the door and carefully pulls a red velvet journal from the stack. A wispy "oh" leaves her lips as she turns the luxurious fabric in her hands. My heart clenches at the sound. She must not have had the luxury of such expensive fabrics at home. 

The spell breaks when she moves her hands to open the journal, hoping to peek inside. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to touch things that don't belong to you?" I snipe, clearly my throat loudly. 

She practically jumps out of her skin. The journal falls to the floor, forgotten, as she whirls around to stare at me. Another part of my body clenches now. Deliciously messy waves frame her delicate features, and her eyes have gone so wide she bears the striking resemblance of an owl. Puffy, pinked lips form into a shocked 'o' and I can't help but stare at the way she looks in my shirt. 

"I'm bored," she says simply. "I want something to read." 

I gently shake away my lush thoughts; it's too early in the morning for this. 

"I'll get you something to read when we dock at next port. Put those away. Don't look for them again." 

I make a mental note to hide the journals better. Gods know that woman doesn't listen to a thing I say. 

"Teach me how to fight," she says suddenly. 

My eyebrows furrow. Teaching her to fight doesn't bode well for me. I have my hands full enough with her as it is; I'd be loathe to deal with a cranky Selene wielding a weapon. She must sense my hesitance because she lets out a huff and crosses her arms roughly over her chest. 

"You promised me that you would teach me how to defend myself!" 

Shit. I'd hoped she'd forgotten that. 

"Yes, well. People promise a lot of things when they've nearly met their fate," I hazard. 

My heart isn't in a fight right now. I'd like to just sit down and have my breakfast and maybe stare at Selene just a bit more before we step into our usual toe-to-toe routine. Wandering through the cabin toward the platter of fruit and bread, I notice that she's gone through quite a bit more than just my private trunk. Clothes are out lying in piles throughout the room, trinkets and prizes moved from their designated spaces. Annoyance flares in my gut.

"You've been busy," I say, eyeing her coolly. 

She shifts from foot to foot, nervously. My eyes narrow suspiciously. Selene is many things, but nervous and submissive are not on the list. 

"Tell me what you were doing." 

"Looking for a new dress." 

Her eyes refuse to meet mine. She's lying. I stalk closer, picking up errant grapes from the table and popping them into my mouth.

"Tell me," I say around a mouthful, eyes gleaming with annoyance. 

She looks away again, and takes a deep breath through her nose. Frustration pounds behind my temples. I'm not in the mood for this. My hands reach forward and grab her chin roughly, forcing her to face me. 

"Tell me what you were doing or you'll wear that slip, and only that slip, for the remainder of our time together." 

She worries at her bottom lip and seems to mull over her options for a moment before her eyes dart across the room toward a small ruby red chest. The Captain's Chest as it's known across the ship. How had she found out about that? It's turned over on its side, various metal objects strewn around it as if someone were attempting to use them to pry it open. Ah.

"You were looking for the key to the cabin, then," I growl. "Planning a little escape?"

She tears her chin out of my hand then and glares at me defiantly. A smile almost makes its way onto my lips. There she is. I'm surprised, though, when she simply turns and marches over to the table, throwing herself unceremoniously into a chair. She bites harshly into a green apple and refuses to meet my gaze. 

"Well. You definitely won't be learning the art of self defense," I snip, "can't have you trying to murder me in my sleep."

She snorts in derision, taking another aggressive bite of her apple. I watch as her throat works to swallow it, eyes locked on the fragile muscles there. My eyes slowly make their way upward to find that she's finally looking at me. I lean back in my chair, arms resting across the back, and smile at her. 

"We dock tomorrow. You should stay on my good side if you want any hope of getting those books." 

She perks up then, eyes searching my face. It doesn't miss my gaze that she softens upon seeing the bruise from last night's fight.

"Will I be allowed to go into the city?" 

"And risk you escaping or alerting the townsfolk of your...situation? No, I don't think so. But if you're a good girl, I might consider allowing you to write up a list of necessities to be bought for you." 

She scoffs and rises from her chair. 

"Fuck you," she spits, and her eyes blaze with hatred. 

"Be my guest," I laugh, smirking at her in that way I know she hates. 

I can practically feel the rage seething out of her now. Her cheeks have gone pink, and her hands have balled into tiny fists at her side. It would be intimidating if she wasn't the size of a church mouse. 

"Listen, baby, as much as I'd love to stay here and do this with you all day, I've got things to do. Captain's business, you understand. So why don't you stay here and make yourself pretty and I'll be back for supper. There's more dresses for you in the trunk by my bed. The purple is my favorite." I wink at her, and watch her eyes rolls so far into the back of her head, I worry they'll stick.

Pushing my luck, I lean forward and kiss her quickly on the head, narrowly missing a second blow to the face as her hands flail wildly in anger. Her eyes glare daggers into my back as I leave, re-locking the door behind me. 

A frustrated scream rings from the cabin beyond the heavy doors and I allow myself a wide smile.

I'm going pay dearly for that one later, but strangely, I can't bring myself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it was unnecessarily angsty, but i'm feeling very angsty in this chili's tonight. The next chapter will hopefully be better


	9. The Kiss

Chapter 9: The Kiss

~~~~Selene's POV~~~~

Flopping down angrily onto my chair, I scrub at the place Ezra kissed with my hand. Embarrassment floods my body, heating my cheeks, at the memory of her lips on my skin. I'm furious with her, that much is certain, but at this point I'm so filled with frustration that I'd give just about anything to have her kiss me like that again. Anything and more for her to kiss me where it really matters. 

You shouldn't have hit her. 

The thought comes unbidden into my mind, shame welling behind it like a tsunami. I close my eyes and will it away. She kidnapped me, I remind myself. She threw me in the ocean to drown. She threatened to do it again. She deserved a good knock to the teeth. 

Still, the image of that awful bruise floats to the surface of my mind, taunting me. Drowning me in guilt. Another voice emerges, deep in the recesses of my mind; it sounds like me, almost, but different somehow. Stronger. 

"You can get what you want in other ways," it whispers. My eyes widen as images flash across the forefront of my mind. 

Dashing across the room, I fling open the trunk at the foot of Ezra's bed, searching fervently. Near the bottom, almost entirely obscured by various fabrics, is a soft, creamy purple dress. It's a bit more revealing than I'm used to, the neckline being much lower than any of my other dresses and trimmed with dainty white lace. The bodice is covered in exquisite embroidery; dancing flowers, diving swallows and climbing vines wind their way around the waist of the dress, reaching up toward the bust. The skirt itself falls from the waist in heavy rivers of fabric, trimmed in the same white lace at the bottom. 

I reach further into the trunk and find an old pair of stockings. They must have been a vibrant rouge once, but have now faded to a soft, dusty pink. I smile as I lay everything out on the bed, my heart pounding as a plan takes shape in my mind. 

~~~~Ezra's POV~~~~

It's been a long day already, and it's barely mid-afternoon. Henrik has fallen ill with terrible seasickness, the idiot. That's what I get for picking up the smallest runt on the street out of pity. Cook is rambling on about needing more supplies, as if I can find him more potatoes in the middle of the ocean, and of course there was my row with Selene this morning. I roll my eyes, hand reaching up to wipe away the beads of sweat falling down my forehead. I'll need to visit a bath house tomorrow in the city. With this heat, I'm sure Selene will kick me out of the cabin the second she smells me. Not that I blame her. 

My thoughts wander to the fiesty brunette tucked away in my chambers. If only she were there for different reasons, maybe we might stand a chance. As soon as the thought flits across my mind, I swipe it away. "Might stand a chance," what am I thinking? Here I am, the Captain of a bloody pirate ship, and I'm prancing about like a school girl hopelessly in love. With a woman I kidnapped. 

I physically recoil from the thought, earning a glance from my first mate. Setting my shoulders, I turn my head west. The wind was strong last night, and we'll be docking sooner than we'd anticipated. We could be at port by nightfall if the winds stay behind us. 

I call for a porter to head down to the kitchens to let Cook know I'll be taking my supper early, and he is prohibited from delivering it himself after the last time. Handing off the wheel to my first mate, I sigh and make my way towards the lower decks. We take in a bit of water down there to keep on hand for general bathing. It's not ideal, but it'll keep Selene off my back long enough for me to eat and pass out. 

The lower decks are blissfully cool in the shade and the smell of ocean spray relaxes my tensed shoulders. After a few short minutes of confusion, I manage to locate a relatively unused bucket of water to clean myself with. Stripping down, I bathe quickly, unable to stop myself from rushing as the thought of being alone with Selene again fills my mind. 

~~~~Selene's POV~~~~

I'm examining myself in the mirror when a young boy enters the cabins carrying a large platter of food. My heart skips; she'll be back any moment. As soon as the boy leaves the room, I dash out from behind the vanity and scramble over to the bed, hands splayed, searching beneath the pillows for what I know lies hidden there. I smile widely as my fingers close around the cool metal of Ezra's dagger, quickly tucking it into the waistband at the back of my skirts, hiding it from view. 

The door swings open as I'm standing up, smoothing my skirt for good measure. Ezra marches in, and locks the door behind her. Her hair is damp and pulled back into her signature low bun. The collar of her shirt sticks, translucent, to her collarbones. I cock an eyebrow. Why is she wet?

Her heavy boots stomp across the cabin floor as she makes her way over to the table, dropping herself heavily in front of the platter of food and pouring herself a generous glass of wine. She hasn't noticed me yet, I realize with a start. Careful not to startle her, I glide over to where she's seated, running my fingertips across the back of her neck to her shoulder, and take my seat in front of her. She stops drinking, eyes finding the low neckline of my dress. I take a deep breath, purposefully pushing out my chest for her benefit. 

Her gaze meets mine as I bring a ripe strawberry to my lips. 

"What are you wearing?" she asks. Her voice sounds strangled. This close, I can smell the sea salt on her skin.

"Your favorite dress. Don't you like it?" I smile coyly, taking a bite of the strawberry. Juice collects at the corner of my mouth, dripping past my chin, making its way down my throat. I let it. 

Ezra's eyes follow it intently. She swallows thickly and clears her throat. 

"It doesn't suit you," she says forcing her eyes away from me. My heart pounds. She's left herself open, it's now or never. 

I stand, moving closer to her, one arm braced on the table inches from her. Her eyes watch the forgotten juice trail down between my breasts and disappear. I lift her chin with my middle and index fingers, keeping her gaze on me, mirroring what she did to me this morning during our fight. 

"Do you want me to take it off?" I whisper, running my free hand up her arm. She doesn't respond, eyes still locked onto mine. My heart pounds like a trapped bird against my rib cage as I prepare for what needs to come next. 

"I think you like me in this dress," I say, lifting the hem of my skirt. Her eyes dart down to look at my exposed stockings and I could swear they roll back in her head a bit when I move my thighs to rest over hers, straddling her. Her hand grips my waist and I'm sure I'll have perfect marks of her fingertips later.

Leaning forward, my chest presses against hers. My right hand tangles itself in her hair, angling her head to look up at me. While she's distracted, my left hand makes its way to the back of my dress, searching for the dagger. My blood runs cold as I realize it's not there. Looking down, a see that infuriating smirk on Ezra's face and the blood drains from my face. 

"Looking for this?" She says, voice hoarse with both want and anger. She's holding the dagger between us, tip pointed right at my chest. I try to scramble away from her, but a strong arm ropes around my waist and yanks me forward again, anchoring me in place. 

"How did you know?" I whisper, trying to deescalate the situation. The situation I put myself in, I think with derision. How could I be so stupid? 

Ezra barks out a laugh. 

"Baby, you couldn't pull one over on me if you tried. You're about as discreet as an ox." My cheeks flame at the insult. Angry and embarrassed, I put my hands on Ezra's shoulders and push, trying to wriggle away, but she only pulls me closer. 

"Ah ah ah," she mocks, smiling, "Not so fast. Why don't you tell me what you were planning to do with this first and then we'll talk about letting you go. Though as far as I'm concerned you can stay here all night. I'm quite enjoying the view." Her gaze lowers to my chest as she unconsciously licks her lips. I flush even more at the sight, convinced that I'm now approximately the same shade as my strawberry. 

"I wasn't going to stab you," I blurt out, eyes looking anywhere but at her. She snorts. 

"Well obviously." I glare at her. 

"I was going to distract you-" she raises her eyebrows questioningly, "and then go for this." I tap the chain around her neck. 

"For?" she presses. I sigh heavily, rolling my eyes. 

"Last night I saw the key to the door around your neck while you were changing. I knew better than to go after it, so I tried to break into the chest this morning hoping to find a spare...but I couldn't get in. So I thought..." I shrug and gesture toward our current predicament. 

Her arm tightened around my waist then, causing my hips to smack into hers, smirking in triumph as a small whimper escapes my lips. 

"And how were you planning to distract me?" she husks.

That was enough for me. I can't take anymore embarrassment today. Scoffing, I push harder than before against her shoulders, trying to twist my body away from hers. The dagger clatters to the floor as she uses her now free hand to twist itself in my hair, holding me still. 

"Honey...if you're trying to get me going, you're doing an excellent job," she growls, laughing as my cheeks turn, impossibly, more scarlet. 

"If I tell you will you PLEASE let me go to deal with my humiliation in peace??" I plead. She smiles hungrily. 

"Maybe." 

I roll my eyes and huff, annoyed at her noncommittal answer, but more bothered by the insane amount of heat rolling off her body and onto my already scorching one. 

"I would have kissed you, I guess. It was the only thing I could think of." I shift uncomfortably, refusing her meet her gaze. 

"Kiss me now," she says, voice low and demanding. 

My eyes snap to hers and she holds my gaze without an ounce of trepidation. My voice is barely a whisper when I manage to force out a dazed, "what?" 

"Kiss me now," she repeats, "and you're free to go. I'll even forget this whole thing happened and let you make that list." 

My heart stutters. There's no doubt in my mind that she can hear it hammering away in my chest. There's also no doubt in my mind that this is an absolutely, positively terrible idea. And yet I find my hands sliding from her shoulders up to her neck and into her hair, cradling her head in my hands. She arches her neck to look up at me, eyes nearly pleading. 

Leaning forward, I place a quick peck against her lips, so soft and chaste it might not have even happened. She blinks up at me slowly, and then belts out a low laugh. 

"That's not a kiss. Play fair, sweetheart. I'm offering you one heck of a deal for someone who'd be perfectly fine to have you in this position all night long." Her jaw clenches, eyes set firmly on my lips before slowly dragging them up to meet my gaze. 

Taking a deep breath, I lurch forward and cover her mouth with my own before I lose my nerve. Her hands clench in my hair and around my waist, pulling my impossibly closer as a low moan leaves her throat. As our lips slide over each other, my arms wrap themselves around her shoulders yanking her forward. Her tongue darts out, entering my parted lips for only a second before disappearing. Before I can stop myself, I let out a low whine at the loss, and heat colors my cheeks again. I feel her hot breath on my face as she laughs lowly against my mouth. 

Her hand slides down to clutch the back of my neck, holding me in place, as she takes my lower lip between her teeth. A moan leaves my lips, dancing across her face, and she doubles her efforts. The kiss turns into something else entirely then, and I know if I don't stop it soon, I'll never stop it at all. Her lips are so soft, yet brutal against mine as her tongue finds its way into my mouth again. The heat is unbearable; everything is so hot and so slick. She tastes like wine, I think in a daze.

Suddenly, a loud bang and walloping laugh sounds from behind the chamber doors as the crew cackles about something outside. And just like that, as quick as it had started, the kiss was over. Our faces centimeters away, it would only take one small movement and we'd be kissing again. We sat like that, panting breaths fanning over each other's faces, for what felt like an eternity. 

Then, shoving against her shoulders, I push myself off of her and stumble backwards, fingers pressed to my lips. Her eyes are so dark she looks like she might not be entirely human, and even from my position a few feet away I can see that her lips are swollen. 

We stare at each other for a few long moments before she clears her throat. 

"Make your list. I'll get you what I can." 

And with that, she's gone; sweeping out of the room as if she'd never been there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH. I'm mildly embarrassed lol, I've never written anything like this before so I'm sorry if it sucks!!


	10. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I made a moodboard for this story (and my other story) so check it out after you read this chapter if you want!! 
> 
> Link: https://pin.it/m5srenjmfnbmvi  
If the link doesn't work, you can find it on my pinterest. My username is infernal_poppy (same as here) and it's just called Cutlass moodboard. 
> 
> As for the chapter, I tried to cool it down a bit (but not to much) for the sake of preserving my slowburn tag. Hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is entirely in Ezra's POV.

Chapter 10: Answers

~~~~~Ezra's PoV~~~~~

I practically run from the room, feet slamming against the deck aggressively as I make way down to the lower decks so I can be alone. Taking the stairs two at a time, I launch myself into the darkest corner of the room, leaning my head against the cool wood of my ship. My heart is still pounding from what happened just moments ago. 

Images swim, uninvited, into my mind; her body pressing hotly against my own, head tilting back in a moan. The feeling of her hips connecting with mine. Her lips plush and soft, my tongue in her mouth. I push myself off the wall with a frustrated growl and stalk across the room. Finding the bucket of sea water I'd used earlier to bathe, I tip it over my head, emptying it. The cold splash of water is welcome and soothes my burning skin, but does nothing for the fire raging deep in my belly. 

Shaking the water out of my hair, I force myself to take deep breaths. More images assault my mind, this time of what might've been. What I desperately wanted it to be. Skin on skin, searing and slick; limbs tangled around each other as I twist my hands in that gorgeous head of hair. I stop my thoughts abruptly, clenching my jaw so hard it hurts. I can NOT think of that. Not now, when I'm already so close to going back into the cabin and finishing what Selene started. What we both started.

Bucket discarded, I march back up the stairs and dedicate my mind to going over tomorrow's venture into port with my first mate. Over the course of two hours, we've made a detailed list of needed supplies (i.e. a lot of fucking potatoes), delegated a few (unhappy) men to stay aboard and make sure Selene doesn't try anything funny, and set aside enough coin for all our needs. Knowing that I have to return to the cabin soon, my heart begins to pound in my ears. 

It's quiet when I walk in, fingers crossed smartly behind my back that Selene is fast asleep so I won't have to face her. My hopes are dashed though when I see her across the room by the small brick hearth, kneeling on the floor. She's changed her clothes, I notice. I silently thank the gods. I'm not sure I could have handled myself properly with her in that dress and with the taste of her lips still at the forefront of my mind.

Her back stiffens slightly as she hears my approach and I see finally that she's holding a large chunk of meat over the flames with a pair of metal meat prongs. She places it gently onto the platter at her side and stands. Her eyes refuse to meet mine as she gestures toward the plate of steaming food.

"You never got to eat," is all she says.

I watch as she leans down and picks up the platter, resting it on the table before making her way over to sit on the bed. I give her a shy smile, despite the fact that I know she can't see it, and sit at the table to enjoy my meal at last. 

The air in the cabin is still heavy with tension, but it's no longer suffocating under the light of her peace offering. 

"You're wet," she says quietly and I snort. 

"In more ways than one, sweetheart." 

My eyes slide to her, taking in the pink blush creeping up her neck. We sit in silence after that. 

I'm half way through my very late supper when she clears her throat and speaks again, this time quieter than before. 

"I'm sorry I struck you yesterday," she whispers, eyes downcast. "I regret it, and I can't bear to look at that bruise across your cheek." 

I turn toward her fully now, heart aching. I want so badly for her to look at me, to meet my eyes again.

"I threatened to throw you into the ocean," I point out, guilt squeezing chest, "and I've done so once already, knowing that you couldn't swim. I deserved a good smack." She shakes her head quickly, still not meeting my gaze. 

"I didn't deserve what you did to me, but that still doesn't give me the right to hurt you the way I did. No one deserves to be struck like that. I'm sorry. Please say you forgive me, for that and for what I did...earlier." Her eyes peek up, meeting mine for only a second before flitting away. 

"I forgive you for striking me, though I still think I deserved it" she rolls her eyes lightly and I beam at the sight, "but I won't forgive you for what happened earlier." 

She nods solemnly, brows furrowed. I take a deep breath.

"There's no reason for me to forgive you for something I wanted. And I did want it; from the moment you stepped through those doors." 

Our eyes meet then and she swallows.

"Please let me go," she pleads, eyes welling with tears. She stands up and moves toward me, stopping a mere foot away. "I'll do anything you want. I'll kiss you again, do more-" 

My gut turns in disgust. So that's what she thinks of me? 

"Stop it," I snap. "I have told you time and time again that I don't do that. That I'm not that type of woman, and yet you still insult me by assuming that I am. I don't want that from you, do you understand? Not unless it is willingly, enthusiastically given for no other reason than that you want it." 

She quickly wipes away the tears falling down her cheeks, eyes stubbornly studying the ceiling. 

"Look at me." 

She shakes her head. I sigh, running my hands through my hair in frustration. Even distraught, she's the most bull-headed woman I've ever met.

"I can't let you go, I've told you-"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!!" she shrieks. "'Someone's taken something dear to me and I need you to get it back,'" she mocks, "BULLSHIT. You tell me what you want, and you tell me everything, or I swear to the gods I'll throw myself into the ocean and drown just to spite you."

I'm tempted to point out that she won't, in fact, drown - being a siren and all - but hold my tongue. I have no doubt she'd remove my head from my body for that one and I quite like my head where it is. 

"It's a necklace," I say, voice quiet in the hopes of calming her down.

"A necklace. You KIDNAPPED me for a NECKLACE?!" 

"Be quiet. Listen. You want your answers, I'm giving them, but for fuck's sake stop shrieking before the whole ship goes deaf." 

Her glare is so strong I worry the wine in my goblet will curdle.

"It was my mother's and it's not some run-of-the-mill thing. It has magical properties. That day when the Red Death came aboard the ship, I was shot by those men," her eyebrows furrow in confusion, "they were right to think I wouldn't be needing the gold in my cabin, because I was dead." She opens her mouth to protest the obvious: that I'm clearly alive now so how could I be dead then? I hold up my hand to stop her. 

"I was dead, but I was brought back by this," my hand turns to show her the small garnet ring resting on my index finger. 

"It was a part of my mother's necklace. When the men came to steal it, I was able to pull this piece off and have it set into a ring. But it's not strong enough on its own to work indefinitely; its effects are already waning. It was harder for me to wake up this time around. Harder than it's ever been before. The stone needs her sisters, or she'll wither away and die and I'll go with her." 

Silence fills the room as we stare at each other. She tilts her head to the side, thinking. 

"Okay. And what's in it for me?" 

A wide smile breaks across my face. Leaning back in my chair, I spread my arms wide, gesturing to myself. 

"The honor of my company, darling." 

I watch as she fights the smile creeping up on her lips before rolling her eyes. 

"You think too highly of yourself, baby," she laughs and my heart stops at the pet name. She doesn't know what that does to me. 

"I want you to teach me how to fight," she says confidently. My head knocks back as I groan loudly, eyes rolling. 

"And! You have to tell me everything. Anything I want to know, you're going to tell me from now on." 

She gives me a smug smirk, seemingly pleased with her demands. I'll have to teach her how to barter as well, I think. She's low-balled herself and doesn't even realize it, not that I'm going to tell her. 

"Fine." 

I offered her my hand, and the second she places her palm in mine, I jerk her forward so that our faces are inches apart. 

"But I decide what I teach you and when, and you will obey me when I tell you to do something, no questions asked. And I will decide when and how I answer your questions."

She nods and I don't miss the way her eyes flick quickly to my lips.

"Excellent," I declare, releasing her hand. 

Standing from my chair, I tower over Selene and make a show of removing my coat. Her eyes widen as I reach for the buckle of my trousers. 

"Time for bed, I think. Change." 

And for once, Selene listens, moving to the other side of the room to hide behind the vanity as she removes her dress. I slip under the quilts and wait for her, watching heavy fabric upon heavy fabric hit the floor as she strips to her slip. Without so much as a question, she emerges from behind the vanity and my chest clenches. I'd nearly forgotten how beautiful she looks like this. 

She steps gingerly onto the trunk at the end of the bed, before crawling to her spot by the wall, pulling the blankets over herself. Her back is turned to me and I can't help turning to face the back of her head, wrapping my arm around her waist. She sighs quietly, back arching ever so slightly. 

"You know," I whisper against her hair, "if you ever wanted to steal my key again, I'd be more than willing to humor you. Though next time, save the gown. You can just wear this." My fingers reach down to trace the edge of her slip, brushing against the top of her thigh. I grin, feeling her shudder against me. She groans, flicking my fingers off her leg, annoyed. 

"I hate you." 

My laughs hits the back her head, making her hair dance like silk. Squeezing my eyes shut, I desperately beg the throbbing between my thighs to go away and wait for sleep. It never comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting back into this story (FINALLY!!) and I can't wait to see where these two idiots take us! Let me know what you think!


	11. The Decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene escapes, babyyyyy

Chapter 11: The Decoy

~~~Selene's PoV~~~

I wake to the sound of bird calls and laughter. Rolling over, I see the other side of the bed is empty and cold. It's taken more than a few tries to pull myself from the blankets, body aching and exhausted. Sleep hadn't come easily last night, and when it did, there was no peace in it. Nightmares of deep dark waters - gaping at me like a slick, stinking maw - plagued my subconscious from the moment I drifted away. 

Rising from the sheets at last, I find the cabin is stuffy and humid, and my slip sticks wetly to my back. I pull on the nearest gown I can find, not bothering with a corset. The large cabin windows are dark, their heavy velvet curtains drawn. Pulling one aside, I blink fiercely into the bright sun. Slowly, the sun spots disperse and a large port city comes into view. People mull on the docks, birds flying overhead. A sweet melody drifts through the windows as I watch people dance and sing in the square. 

I long to be out there in the sun, head thrown back, breathing in as much fragrant sea air as my lungs can hold. A deep sadness falls like a heavy stone into the pit of my stomach; I've been on this ship for who knows how long, trapped in this small room, with no way of knowing if I'll ever find my way home again. All this time I've been so distracted by Ezra - her charm, my (reluctant) attraction to her, the way she knows just which buttons to push to drive me insane - that I've never formed any sort of escape plan. 

I've always prided myself on being a head strong, capable woman and yet here I am, willingly sharing the bed of my kidnapper. I close the curtain again, rushing over to the cabin doors to discretely peer outside. There are two men standing post a few paces away, clearly an attempt to keep me locked inside until Ezra returns, and two more milling about on the deck calling to the young women on the docks.

The door clicks quietly closed. This is my chance. All I need is a distraction; if I can just make it onto the docks, I know I'll be home free. My eyes dart around the room, searching desperately for anything I might be able to use as a weapon should my distraction prove faulty. Ezra has taken her dagger, and obviously her belt holds her sword and guns so I won't be finding anything of that nature in here. A golden candelabra catches my eyes. It's definitely heavy, enough to knock someone out cold with the right amount of force, but still light enough for me to carry and swing. Perfect. 

Taking a deep breath I head over to the vanity, pulling Ezra's silk screen across the room to sit parallel to the wall next to me; that will give me a place to hide when the men come dashing in. Walking quickly over to the doors, I peek my head out and clear my throat, giving the two men nearest me a dazzling smile while I beckon the two across the deck toward me. 

"Good morning, gentlemen," I lilt, batting my lashes. 

The four of them grunt in acknowledgement, clearly not in the mood to socialize. 

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, I know you're all terribly busy, but I'm not sure it's safe for me to be in this cabin at the moment. I've talked to Ez--The Captain-- about it once already but she paid me no mind. Said I was hysterical, can you believe that?--" the men look at each other and snicker, "But you see, the furniture in here is really very unstable. I've noted shelves and the vanity swaying from the walls on more than one occasion! And with these waves being what they are at the docks, I would feel so much better if you'd permit me be out here in the open where it's safe." 

My eyelashes flutter again and I stick my bottom lip out in a pout for good measure. All four men look at me, bored. 

"Oh no, lassy, yer no' to leave that room. The Capt'n was mighty clear on that. Save yer trickery for someone else, you'll no' fool us." 

The four of them push out their chests in unison, nodding at each other silently, confirming their job well done. I sigh dramatically. 

"You're right, I'm sorry," I utter, voice dripping in fake apology, "I won't bother you again." With one last sad look, I close the door. As quietly as I can, heart pounding in my throat, I dart across the room and fling open the chest at the end of the bed, grabbing the first dress I find. I stuff the bodice quickly with pillows before racing over to the table, picking up the meat tongs left behind from last night's supper. 

Biting my lip to stifle a whimper, I drag the tong's sharpest point over the palm of my hand, cutting until blood flows freely. A sharp breath leaves my throat as adrenaline begins to course, hot in my veins. Dropping to the ground in front of the vanity, I smear my blood all over the floorboards, making sure to stain the dress as well, before I place the stuffed gown over the puddle of blood in front of the vanity. Ripping the bottom of my own gown, I swiftly bind my hand and grab hold of the vanity, tipping it back and forth with all my might before it swings forward, crashing atop my decoy. 

I let out a blood curdling scream, crying loudly for good measure and make it behind the silk screen just in time to see the cabin doors burst open, four terrified men tumbling inside. I watch as they take in the sight before them: glass shards and blood littering the floor; a small, bloodied skirt peeking out from beneath the heavy wooden dresser, unmoving. 

"OH GODS!" one of them screams, face stark white.  
"She'll 'ave our heads!!"  
"I' was an accident!"  
"Get that bloody thing off the poor girl, ya blitherin' idiots," the last man shouts as they all descend - a sweaty, petrified swarm - onto the dresser, hoisting it up. 

I seize this opportunity to bolt from the room, relieved that it never came to physical blows, and across the deck. My feet carry me quickly down the gangplank and I laugh happily, disappearing like a ghost into the crowded square. 

~~~Ezra's PoV~~~

I'm just sitting down to enjoy my late breakfast when four red, sweaty (and, strangely, feather covered) men come barging up to my table, each talking over the other. My fingertips find my temples, rubbing rough circles. For fuck's sake. Can't a woman enjoy her meal in peace? 

Lifting my hand to silence them, I point at Dirk, who is least out of breath among the four and demand that he explain exactly what is so important that they would feel comfortable interrupting me while I'm dining. He takes a deep breath, eyes shifting to meet his companions. 

"I' was an acciden'," he starts, tone pleading, "she trick'd us, the fuckin' bitch."

My heart dips into my stomach. Selene. Of course, it's fucking Selene. When has she ever behaved? I sit up straighter. 

"Dammit! Tell me what the happened," I boom. My temples are throbbing now, and I can feel a sick panic coiling itself around my chest. 

"She escaped," he says quietly, "she made a decoy-"

I rise so violently from my chair that the table tips, smashing against the floor, food scattering and flying across the room. My fingers clench against my scalp, dragging themselves through my hair.

"Fuck," I breathe. "FUCK!!!" 

Whirling on the men (the idiots), I unsheathe my sword pointing it at their throats. 

"Find every man on this island that's ours and tell them the fun is over. We aren't leaving this goddamned city until she's back. And you'd all better fucking hope we do get her back, because if we don't you'll all be staring down a watery grave. Go." 

They bolt from the tavern, knocking over patrons and platters of food in their haste to leave my presence. Leaving a bag of silver on the table, I push open the door and race through the streets. The sheer panic I feel is so strong it nearly knocks me off my feet. This city is massive. We'll never find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter. For some reason it was really difficult for me to write, I just couldn't find my groove in the beginning. But I think I've found it now so I'm actually hoping to upload another chapter tonight! I really love reading your comments, so if you have any please leave them for me!!


	12. Trouble Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Violence, mentions of blood, and a really freaking mean Ezra, okay? 
> 
> This work is tagged as dark and this chapter reflects that. If you feel you're unable to read this chapter because of the warning above, it can be summed up below: 
> 
> Selene is recaptured, Ezra is PISSED. 
> 
> Sorry, I didn't want to make a chapter like this but I felt the two were getting a bit too lovey dovey considering Ezra is a turd who kidnapped Selene.

Chapter 12: Trouble Brewing

~~~Selene's PoV~~~

The city is much larger than it looked from the ship. Back alleys and streets spin off in every direction, people coming and going quickly in a constant pool of motion. It's not until I slow my run and look around the small alley that I realize I've drawn quite a bit of attention; apparently it's not a common occurrence to see a woman, corsetless, hands bloodied and feet bare, running through the streets of this city.

I draw my hair over my face, lowering my head. I feel impossibly light knowing that I've escaped, but doubly terrified at the thought of being found and dragged aboard the Phantom again. I suppress a shudder as my mind produces images of possible punishments for my escape. No. Going back isn't an option. I'd sooner die than become a prisoner again. 

I'm preparing to turn down a mostly deserted alleyway, when a soft hand clutches at my elbow. I jump, terrified that I've been caught already, but my eyes meet the frame of a young girl and I relax. She can't be older than eight. 

"In here, miss," she whispers, tugging at my sleeve. I try to look past her into the doorway she's emerged from but it's dark inside. Suddenly a commotion fills the square, and hordes of Ezra's men come from every direction, swords raised, calling for me to come out. I turn, and allow the girl to lead me into darkness. 

~~~Ezra's PoV~~~

It's been more than a few hours and my men have still turned up nothing. At this point, I'm prepared to burn this city to the ground to find her. She'll have nowhere to hide if everything is reduced to ash. 

We've regrouped, deciding the best plan of action is to go door to door, piling into houses until we find her. Hopefully, if we draw this out long enough, make it nasty enough, the townsfolk will come forward with information if only to get us to leave. 

I head west into the city with a team of 8 men behind me. After questioning him more, Dirk told me that she'd used her own blood to trick them into thinking she was injured and bolted from the ship in what he thought was a white gown. I keep my eyes on the walls of the alleys, searching for smears of blood. 

We spend hours like this: tearing from home to home, ransacking bedrooms and inns to find her. The sun is fully down before we get any clue of her whereabouts. As we leave yet another building, I see a small, nearly imperceptible, bloody hand print leading into the back door of an inn across the alley. My chest clenches in excitement. She's been here. Might even still be here, if we're lucky. 

Drawing the men close, I instruct 3 of them to enter quietly, using different doors so as not to attract attention, and tell the others to surround the perimeter of the building. If she's in there, we don't want to spook her into fleeing. 

We enter the building quietly, and my men lounge in separate corners, eyeing the room. A man, who I presume is the owner, must feel that something is happening because he approaches me swiftly, leading me to a long counter. Not wishing to dally, I drop a pouch of gold coins in front of him, watching as his eyes go wide. 

"I believe you have something of mine. A woman. Small, dark haired, probably bloodied. She seems to be wearing a white dress. Give me any information that might aid in her recapture and the gold is yours." 

He swallows, eyes darting up the stairs. 

"She's up there, last room on the right, by the latrines," I move to leave but he grasps my wrist, "please, my daughter is with her. She's just a child. Don't hurt her." 

I pull my wrist from his grasp and give him a solemn nod, then beckon my men toward me, jerking my head silently in the direction of the stairs. The room is just where he said it would be. Pushing open the door, my heart soars as I see Selene's small form curled up under a bed, seemingly asleep. I nod toward my men, moving aside to let them into the room. A young child with bright eyes and dirty cheeks peaks up at us from atop the bed in fear. 

"It's alright," I whisper, "I'll take care of her. She just gets scared when she's out alone. Go downstairs and wait with your father. Here." I hand her two gold coins, raising my fingers to my lips to whisper a quiet 'shhh' and the girl scampers excitedly down the stairs with her prize. 

My eyes flit to Selene, and I struggle to push away the guilt gnawing its way into my gut.

"Take her." 

~~~Selene's PoV~~~

Calloused hands clasp around my mouth, jolting me awake. More hands descend, dragging me roughly from beneath the bed. I kick and scratch, panicked, and glance up to see Ezra, eyes cold and emotionless. The same as they were the day she took me the first time. 

Hot tears streak down my face as I struggle. I try to scream, biting the hands around my mouth to get free, but only muffled cries emerge. The men pull me upright, standing me directly in front of Ezra and I stop moving. Their grips loosen for only a fraction of a second, but it's long enough for me to jerk forward, attempting to knock Ezra's teeth in with my head. 

I'm pulled back immediately, hands tightening painfully around my arms, and I can feel the rage pouring off of her. I watch, eyes wide, as she glances toward one of the men who removes a gun from his belt. 

Bile rises in my throat. She's going to have me killed. She's going to have him shoot me dead right here and leave me to rot. 

He turns the gun in his hands and she eyes me silently. I struggle fiercely, growling like a wild thing and kicking my legs so hard that my bare feet connect painfully with her shins. 

The gun whips down, smacking me over the head, and everything goes black.

\------------------

Pain explodes behind my eyes and I groan, head lolling forward, boneless. My vision is blurred, fuzzy around the edges. There's a heavy weight around my wrists and I realize they're bound together in a single, cast iron shackle. I nearly sob when my vision clears and I see the cabin swim into view. My decoy is still lying crushed and bloodied beneath the vanity. 

"That was quite the stunt you pulled," a familiar voice says and this time I do sob. 

Footsteps move closer, before stopping by the large oak desk in front of the window. In my peripheral vision, I watch as Ezra plants herself in the plush chair, feet already atop the desk. Her dagger spins in her hand, the action familiar, but this time, terrifying. 

"It's a shame though, that was my favorite piece. I got it in Colysta, as gift from a bored housewife. And now you've fucking destroyed it," she spits. 

I turn my head, refusing to meet her gaze. I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Instead, I turn my attention to look down at my body. My right leg is bound to the bed, the exact same chains she'd used on me that first night encircling my ankle. My lower lip trembles and I reach up, feeling the top of my head where her man hit me with his gun. There's no blood I realize, sighing in relief, but a large knot has already begun to form. 

"And to think," she continues, as if this were a perfectly normal situation, "I even bought you something in town as a reward for your good behavior." 

My eyes flit up to see her holding up a large book titled, "Mystical Creatures of the Sea." A siren is emblazoned in gold on the cover. I jump as she slams the book down on the desk, lowering her feet and stomping toward me. 

I keep my eyes steadfastly on the floor, even when her boots emerge under my gaze. I hear her shift, her knees coming into view as she crouches before me. I turn my head away, closing my eyes. 

"You're not leaving this room again. In fact, you're not leaving my fucking sight. You'll not have another moment of peace after what you did." She grabs my chin and pulls it forward, forcing me to face her. I shift my eyes to stare into the far left corner. She huffs angrily, releasing my chin, and rises to her feet. 

A cold, wet cloth smacks me across the face and I look up, shocked. 

"Clean yourself." 

I don't budge. 

"Now," she growls.

Grabbing the cloth, I fling it as far as my bindings will allow and spit hatefully at Ezra's feet, jaw set in defiance. She takes a deep breath, eyes raising to the ceiling, and nods her head. I watch as she snatches up the rag, bounding toward me before grabbing my free ankle and jerking me across the floor toward her. 

"No!!"

I kick viciously against her, landing a heavy blow to her shoulder, before she positions herself over my knees, resting her entire weight onto them, holding them down. She pulls my arms forward roughly and unwinds the dirty cloth over my injured hand. She's not gentle when she cleans the wound, not like she was the first time I hurt myself. The cut aches from the pressure she puts into it. Turning the cloth around she reaches forward to wipe it forcefully across my face as I squirm. 

She stands then, crossing the room to get another rag, tossing the new one at me again. 

"Clean everything else yourself," she says, and when I don't budge, adds, "or I'll do it for you." 

I stare at her for a few moments, not recognizing this side of her. She was gruff and cruel the day we met, but that was nothing compared to the anger burning behind her eyes now. She takes a step forward and I snap out of my daze, grabbing the rag off the floor and holding it to my chest. 

Slowly, I clean up and down my arms and neck. My feet and legs come next, and I blush furiously as I reach my hand under my dress to clean my breasts and between my thighs. The position is awkward with my hands bound, but I finally manage to get everything as clean as possible. Thankfully, when I look up, my gaze meets the back of Ezra's head as she stares silently at the sea from the cabin windows. 

I can see from the water that we're long gone from the docks and likely in the middle of the ocean by now. A wave of hopelessness crashes over me and I sob, chest wracking violently as my shoulders shake. My wails echo loudly against the cabin walls, ricocheting off of every surface.

Ezra's gaze never leaves the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so SORRy, it feels weird to say that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I did not enjoy writing it. But please let me know in the comments how you felt. If you need future chapters to be more toned down, if the darkness here was alright, not alright etc...the feedback really helps guys.


	13. Blood and Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL remember when I was like, "Selene is too chill with Ezraaaaa, she needs to hate her mooreeee blehbleh angst angst angst" 
> 
> Well, I really think I delivered on that. And by delivered I mean: Ezra and Selene have a sword fight and make out lol because that makes perfect sense. There's enough angst in this damn story as it is.
> 
> So you know...enjoy! Next chapter will definitely be rated M for fucking

Chapter 13: 

~~~~Ezra's PoV~~~~

I don't turn when the cabin doors open, watching Henrik's mirrored image in the glass before me. He lowers the supper platter to the table and scurries out without a word. 

Selene has finally stopped crying, and is now sitting silently in her corner (no doubt planning my death), refusing to look in my direction. A terrible, slithering guilt makes its way into my chest. 

I never should have let Kaleb hit her with his gun like that.

My fingers find the bridge of my nose, squeezing tightly. I know Selene hears the tired sigh that escapes my lips because I feel her gaze burning holes in my back. 

"Feeling guilty?" she snaps. "Good. I hope you choke on it." 

I turn away from the window, drifting over to the platter of food, and begin piling a plate high with vegetables and bread. Selene eyes me closely as I make my way over to her before cautiously pushing the food toward her. She snorts. 

"You really think a plate of old vegetables will make me forgive you?" 

"I'm sorry, Selene. Truly, I am." 

She rolls her eyes and fixes me with a piercing stare, kicking the platter away harshly with her foot, sending food careening around the room. 

"Oh, you're sorry. It's all better then. Come here so we can kiss and make up."

Disdain drips from her voice. Her eyes bore into mine so intensely I worry they'll catch fire. The more I look at her, with her face so filled with rage, the more angry I get in return. I never wanted this either.

"Goddammit, I said I'm sorry! I'M SORRY. It's life and death for me, don't you get that? This isn't some game I'm playing! I didn't know you when I took you -and yes I know that doesn't excuse it, don't look at me like that- but I had no choice. It was take you or die. If I'd known you then the way I know you now, I might not have-" I cut myself off, eyes shifting away. The air in the room feels thick, making it difficult to breathe.

"You might not have what? Kidnapped me? Thrown me into the ocean? Had me hunted down like a dog, beaten, and dragged back to your ship? Is that it, Ezra? You'd have been a perfect gentleman if only you'd known me earlier?!" 

A beat passes between us as we look at each other. My eyes drift down, taking in Selene's shackled wrists, and my stomach turns. Spinning on my feet, I march across the room, hands shooting out to grab a large ring of keys off my desk. 

Selene seems to understand what I'm planning because she remains blissfully still and quiet as I make my way back to her. Kneeling to the ground in front of her, I gently take her wrists in my hands, pulling them forward, and unlock the shackles. She sits back against the wall, feet tapping the outside of thighs as she silently instructs me to unlock her ankle. 

Eyeing her warily, I slowly free her leg and push the shackles away. She stands slowly, head cocked to the side, and takes a step toward me. 

"Ezra," she says, "I want off this ship." 

My eyes close of their own accord. A headache is already forming behind my eyes as I think of the impending fight that laces her words. 

Suddenly a heavy weight crashes into my chest, fingers grasping my side, and I rip my eyes open just as a familiar weight leaves my right hip. She's taken my sword and is holding it, tip up, beneath my chin. 

"Selene, put that down, it's not a toy," I whisper, voice calm and quiet. 

"Are you scared?" Light dances across her eyes and she smiles, teeth gleaming. 

My shoulders tense as my body automatically responds to the threat of a fight.

"No. You don't even know how to use a sword. Put it down before you hurt yourself."

She swipes the sword quickly to the right, nearly slashing my cheek. 

"I'm sure I can figure it out. I'm leaving this ship, Ezra. You're not going to stop me." 

"I don't want to fight you," I plead, "put it down. Please." 

She whips the sword again, this time making contact with my upper arm. I let out a pained hiss and look down to see red blooming over the sleeve of my shirt. My hands reach for the sword on my left side. It's significantly smaller, but wickedly sharp and I know I could fend off Selene equipped only with a dagger if I had to. 

"Last chance," I threaten, raising my sword to meet hers. 

She lunges forward, aiming to pierce my side, but I twist smoothly away. She sails past me, arm outstretched, and I turn, smacking her buttocks smartly with the flat edge of my sword. When she turns, her face is pink with rage and I can't help the smirks that twists onto my lips. I drift into position again, balancing on the balls of my feet, knees slightly bent, as I motion Selene forward with two fingers. 

"Come on, honey." 

Her jaw clenches, but she knows better than to charge at me again. I watch as she lowers her sword slightly, bare feet carrying her effortlessly around the room. She meets my gaze, fingers pinching the fabric of her skirt, and I watch as she lifts it, bunching it in her hands. She brings it up slowly, revealing tanned bare thighs. I know better than to look, but my eyes betray my instincts and flit downwards, taking in the exposed skin. 

She brings her sword down quickly, forcing me to duck and back away. She tsks, copying my stance as she waits for me to make a move. We circle each other, each waiting for the other to pounce. 

I watch the muscles of her sword arm tense. ready to loose another blow, and strike quickly before she can, slicing the lower half of her thigh. It's shallow, much more shallow than the cut she'd given me, but she winces and looks down. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, I lunge forward, cutting through the air, and bring my sword down onto hers. She lapses, taking clumsy steps back as she fends off my advances. The sound of metal against metal fills the cabin, her quiet pants the only other noise in the room. She's losing her edge, her movements becoming more uncoordinated and cumbersome by the second.

I've nearly got her cornered, hands poised to reach out and take her sword by force, when she suddenly brings the blade to her throat.

"You need me, isn't that right Ezra?" she pants, eyes feral and wild, "What would become of you if something were to happen to me?" 

I freeze, fingers twitching around the hilt of my own sword, begging to knocks hers from her grasp.

"You win, Selene. Okay? Put it down before you make a mistake." 

"You don't think I'll do it?" She arches an eyebrow, hissing as the sword presses deeper into her throat. A small trickle of blood collects on the blade. Before she can make another move, I lurch forward, hand grasping her wrist, as I tear the blade away. 

She screams like a banshee, legs flailing, as I wrap an arm around her waist and pin her to the wall behind her. The swords clatter to the ground and my hand comes up to hold her neck, gently, as I examine the wound. 

Small feet kick out, landing insignificant blows to my shins as she writhes. 

"Get the fuck off me!!" 

I press forward, pushing her harder into the wall as my arms wrap around her, squeezing her in a tight embrace. 

"You could have killed yourself, Selene!" I roar, and she laughs. 

"You can't have that, can you?!" she screams back, "what would you do without your golden siren, hmm?" 

Pure, unbridled rage bubbles up into my chest and I grab the back of her head, pulling her away long enough to force her to look at me.

"This isn't about me, you idiot! You could have died! I could have lost you!" 

Her head jerks back as she looks at me, shocked, eyes wide. 

"What?" 

I look at her, begging her to just understand so I don't have to say it, but still she gazes at me, eyes lost and confused. I huff out a breath and lean back, peering up at the ceiling. 

~~~~Selene's PoV~~~~

Ezra rolls her eyes, looking up and away from me toward the ceiling. Her jaw clenches tightly and I watch her throat work as she swallows. She's still holding me securely against the wall; left arm wrapped snugly around my waist, right hand pressed firmly on the wall by my head, trapping me. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me. We both know the only thing in this world you're scared of losing is yourself. You kidnapped me to save yourself. Don't pretend this was somehow about me." 

She rolls her head to the side, eyes locking onto mine, as she curses under her breath. 

"For fuck's sake, Selene." 

And suddenly, she kissing me, body lunging forward to press into mine. For a moment, I freeze. She moves her lips hotly over mine, hands shifting to grasp at my waist as she pulls me forward.

I want to push her away, scream at her, knock her over the head with my hand, but instead I find myself wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her closer. She groans deep in her throat. Her tongue darts out quickly, swiping over my bottom lip before it disappears. 

I let out a quiet moan as she deepens the kiss, tongue swirling over mine. Her hands make their way down my hips, sliding around to grasp at the backs of my thighs. Before I can protest, she's pulling me up, angling my legs over her hips and pushing me harder against the wall. My breath stutters as she kisses her way down my jaw, stopping to kiss and nip at my ear, before continuing down. 

Hot lips press at my neck, pushing my head to the side and I can't help the way her name rolls off my tongue, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I can feel her smile against my neck and am close to pulling her face up and kissing it away before she bites down on my shoulder. Hard. I cry out in surprise. 

"Ezra!" 

She shushes me, mouth working across the front of my neck as she angles my head up with her hand. Suddenly, she's pulling me off the wall, arms wrapped tightly around my back as she carries me to the far corner of the room. 

I hit the bed with a thump, barely having enough time to take a breath before she's on me again. Her body is heavy over my chest, hot and suffocating, as she kisses over my collarbones. Her lips are just reaching my breasts when she raises her head, eyes a brilliant stormy blue. 

She heaves out a breath and rocks backward, pushing her hair back with her hand. 

"If you want to stop, tell me now."

Everything in her face is screaming for me to tell her to keep going, to not stop for anything. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down harshly, and suddenly I can't take the distance anymore. 

Hands twisted in the collar of her shirt, I yank her back down and trap her mouth in a searing kiss. 

"Don't stop." 

She smiles and lowers herself onto her forearms, pressing her hips into mine. 

"I was hoping you'd say that," she breathes, and pins me to the bed, lips taking mine in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm such a bitch for stopping there, i'm sorry!! but i'm gonna do some research on writing a sex scene before i actually try it because i want it to be good. soooo hopefully i'll be back soon with some good old fashioned fucking! hope you guys like this chapter! -p

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first story I've written in a REALLY long time. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome (just please be gentle). I would LOVE any feedback at all, honestly.
> 
> For a little bit about me, I'm a 24y/o lesbian and I plan to write exclusively f/f stories. So if you have any prompts or requests let me know! I'm always looking for more ideas! 
> 
> :*


End file.
